This invention relates to an improvement of a fixing device used in an image recording apparatus.
Heretofore, the roller-unit of a roller type fixing device has been so constructed that the supporting shaft and the roller have been constructed unitedly in a body and a heater lamp such as a halogen lamp has been inserted thereinside.
In the above-mentioned construction, there is such a problem, when disassembling or assembling the fixing devices for the purposes of rendering a maintenance and the like, as that the roller unit cannot be detached unless the roller unit constructed unitedly in a body is disassembled, so that it will take a time and skill to disassamble and assemble the roller unit and any effective maintenance may not be performed.
Though there have been proposed to try to improve the disassembling, assembling and maintenance by making use of a sheath-type heater or the like as a heater, there have still been various problems so that nothing has been put in practical use. This invention is to solve such problems as mentioned above.